


A Study At Baker Street

by Mandersauce



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, F/M, Kidnapping, Married Mary Morstan/John Watson, Mentioned Mrs Hudson, Molly Hooper Appreciation, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Original Character(s), POV John Watson, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandersauce/pseuds/Mandersauce
Summary: Sherlock Holmes has found himself in yet another predicament and requires John's assistance. Isaac Bromine has kidnapped Sherlock and is willing to go to great lengths to get the best of the consulting detective. What's in store for Sherlock? Who's the mysterious woman? Will John get there in time?I don't own Sherlock. BBC and ACD do. However, I do own Bromine.





	1. John Forgets

John Watson knew that something was wrong as he sat down to contemplate the events of the week just passed. Patients, Mary and the baby were all he could recall. Something was missing. Something important. Of course. Sherlock. How had he forgotten Sherlock? The man rarely fed himself if inconvenient. He looked up at Mary who was coming down the stairs from putting the baby to bed. "Dear, has Sherlock been by any this week?" 

Mary looked lost in thought. "No, not that I recall. Is something wrong?"

John ran his hands over his face. "No. Yes. Well maybe. I've got this feeling is all."

Mary nodded in understanding. John was connected to Sherlock in a way she'd never encountered before. That was all good and fine, she liked the man herself. "I could clear your morning schedule, you could go round to Baker Street, see if any-thing's out of the ordinary beyond the usual."

"Yes. Right. That's probably best." John said, heading to bed. Mary wasn't far behind. She knew he was distracted and stressed. She didn't say anything as she slipped into bed next to him. She wrapped her arms around him and that was how they slept.

\------------------

The next morning John was out the door as soon as he'd finished breakfast. He felt rather ill at ease at this point. Certain some tragedy had befallen his best friend. On the drive there, his mind was racing with worst case scenarios.

When he arrived at Baker Street, he found a note on the door saying that Mrs. Hudson had gone to her sister's for the week past and the next 3 weeks. He had her sister's contact information if anything went terribly wrong but he decided not to bother the dear woman.

He let himself in using his key. as he glanced up the stairs to their, ..Sherlock's flat, he saw that it was ajar. Inside, sitting in John's chair, was Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade. He had his hands steepled at his temples, lost in thought, the man didn't hear John enter the flat. John glanced around and saw that the appartment had been trashed. All Sherlock's work flung across the room. The only thing that remained was Sherlock's laptop. It was at his desk, open.

Lestrade startled as he realized he wasn't alone. When he turned and saw John, John saw the hopeful expression on his face turn into a tired crestfallen distant stare. "John, what are you doing here?"

"Used to live here, how about yourself? Where's Sherlock?" John said, his voice rising in panic.

Lestrade just looked at him and contemplated something seriously. "He didn't want you to know. Didn't want you in this much danger, not with the baby and wife and all."

"What's happened to the bloody idiot?" John said, anger emerging. Of course John would want to know. Since when does Sherlock protect John? 

Lestrade sighed and said, "We're honestly not sure. He sent me an email a week ago, saying you weren't to be told, but to sound the alarm with the appropriate people, if I didn't hear from him in a day or two."


	2. Sherlock Is Disappointed

Five Days Earlier

Sherlock had already grown tired of these unimaginative people. To knock him out with chloroform was an insult. Couldn't they come up with anything better than that? He'd certainly expected more from them after what he had learned about them.

Nevertheless, as Sherlock looked around, he found himself in a rather interesting room. He discerned that the tools hanging on the walls were for him. They intended to find out what he knew of course. What fun. Yes, indeed, the game was on.

\-------------

The first one to enter the room was the leader. Isaac Bromine was a man who would make an lesser man quake in his boots. Most had, begging for their lives in a rather pitiful way The rather tall, muscled man towered over Sherlock who was seated in a rather small chair with his wrists chained behind him and his feet chained to the floor. . However, Sherlock being Sherlock, saw this as an opportunity to voice his complaints. 

"I expected better of you, but then again, you're average just like the rest of them. Dull, you are." Sherlock said in disdain. Sherlock quickly deduced that the man wouldn't harm him. He didn't like to get blood on his hands, not any more. That left the rest of them to do his dirty work. He'd counted four others while investigating Bromine's men. There was a curious thing though. There was a woman among them. 

Before he could think further on the subject, he was pulled up off the chair by his curly hair. Bromine looked him over. "Scrawny little thing aren't you? Ever hear of food?" 

"Pulling hair and name calling? You're regressing it appears" Sherlock said taking great effort not show the pain. Pain was an inconvenience and he couldn't allow it to give them the upper hand. Instead he demanded, "Tell me why I'm here. Don't you know they'll be looking for me?"

"Who?" Bromine said sounding almost genuinely perplexed. "John Watson has an actual child now. No time for Sherlock and his tantrums. Lestrade's on a case he obviously didn't bother to consult you on. Mrs Hudson's gone for three weeks . Yes I did learn quite a lot about you while planning this. So, tell me Sherlock Holmes the consulting detective, who'll come for you? I doubt they'll even notice you're gone."

Sherlock just looked up at the man, just barely controlled anger in his eyes. Bromine was trying to poke and prod at his deepest insecurities. Was it that obvious? Even the sociopath had developed friendships that both kept him from ruin and put him at risk at the same time. He'd already faked his death for those three. Surely one of them would notice. Surely John would....  
That was his last thought before he was once again plunged into darkness.


	3. Mycroft Arrives

Lestrade looked over at John who sunk into the couch across from him. "Do you know anything about the case he was working?"

After a frustrated sigh, Lestrade said. " I'm not sure. He mentioned something about bromine last time I was here. I'm surprissed he emailed me at all. Last time we spoke he wanted in on a case and I refused. It was something the Yard could handle on it's on. Besides he looked exausted. Hadn't eaten in a week it appeared. Didn't want him getting overworked."

"I shouldn't have ever left him alone." John said his head down.

"Life happened and we all let him down." Lestrade said, knowing that it was all their faults. They knew better.

"What about Molly Hooper?" John asked suddenly. "Wouldn't she have heard from him? He's always in that morgue and after last time..."

Lestrade looked at John slowly. "Nobody's seen Molly in a week."

"Then..What? She's with Sherlock?" John said furiously. "He's gone and gotten her mixed up in whatever trouble he's in? It isn't enough that he breaks her heart constantly, he's got to go and endanger her life too?"

"John." Lestrade said quietly. "We'll find them and then you can yell at him yourself."

"Oh I intend to." John said his voice almost breaking.

 

They were losing precious time. If Sherlock had been gone that long already, how long before the search and rescue became a recovery mission? He'd known that feeling as an Army doctor, the weight of those words.  
He wouldn't be the one to say them if they need be said this time, Mycroft Holmes would be at 221b Baker Street soon. Once he arrived, they'd form a plan. They'd get Sherlock home, where John vowed, no one would ever forget him again.

\-----------------------

"Bromine has him." Mycroft said not quite so calmly as usual. "Issac Bromine deals in what is essentially a pseudoscience. He's known for creative experimentation on humans. And Sherlock is just the right candidate for such things. Bromine was once known for abusing his playthings but now has a group of thugs that do it for him. From what I could gather, he's kidnapped Sherlock and Miss Molly Hooper, just for his own enjoyment. I wasn't able to locate their location but my team is working on it."

John covered his face for a moment before looking at Mycroft Holmes. "So you're saying that a sadistic mad scientist has them. What would he do with them?"

"Torture Sherlock, surely. With my brother's attitude...." Mycroft trailed off obviously uncomfortable.

"And Molly?" John asked quietly.

"He's not known for harming women." Mycroft said trying to convince himself that that would be enough to keep her safe. He had a new found respect for the woman after what she'd done for Sherlock without a second's hesitation. Surely his brother would keep her safe as long as he could.

Mycroft fought back a shudder after contemplating what would happen to Sherlock at the hands of Isaac Bromide. After Serbia Sherlock had been focused on getting back to John and the constant distraction of the cases and the wedding planing. But this could bring all that to the surface. To be tortured again so soon... 

Mycroft sighed wearily. All they could do now was do their best to get him home before that happened.


	4. Miss Molly Hooper

Molly Hooper was shoved into a room with an unconscious Sherlock, the door locking behind her. For some reason Sherlock was chained while she wasn't. She decided to take advantage of this for the time being. She hurried to Sherlock's side and began examining him gently.

He had a bruise on his pale cheek, it couldn't have been much more than a day old. There was blood on his forehead, an apparent gash there. If he had a head injury... Molly shook her head and continued inventorying his lip was cut, possibly from biting down on it too roughly to ignore the pain.

Molly shuddered. She wouldn't be able to tell what other injuries he might have until he regained consciousness. He was paler than usual, his curly locks a tangle of blood and dirt. Someone had done this to Sherlock. Whoever it was, was probably watching them at this very moment. 

Molly began looking for a way out but before she could, she heard Sherlock begin to stir. 

The consulting detective opened his eyes and glanced around warily. When his eyes rested on Molly, she thought she saw a hint of raw fear in them before they took on their usual icy stare. 

"Molly Hooper. How boring. Why bring her here?" Sherlock said loudly in the tone he used for idiots. Which to him meant...everyone but himself.

"Sherlock." She said glaring down at him. "Here I am worried to death about you and you....you.. idiot" She stuttered unable to finish. She hated to cry in front of Sherlock but there she was, doing just that.

"You know what, nevermind." She said shakily glancing down at him. "I'm going to have to unbutton your shirt." 

Sherlock blinked, momentarily caught off guard. "Whatever for?" 

"I need to finish cataloging your injuries." Molly said shaking her head and blushing as she realized what he thought. 

"Minor gash on the forehead..." He began before she cut him off. 

"Sherlock. I need to see them." 

He looked like he wanted to resist but he nodded slowly.

She began unbuttoning his no longer crisp nor white shirt. 

Sherlock winced as she brushed her fingers over his ribs. They were bruised but not broken. From the looks of him, he hadn't eaten in at least a week. He looked so weak and pale and...fragile. That's not a word she'd ever associated with him, even before and after the fall. She began to wonder what would become of them with Sherlock in such a state. 

\-------------------------------

Sherlock really looked at Molly for the first time since he'd regained consciousness. He had just made the woman cry and there she was looking concerned about his well being. He couldn't let that happen. She was already there because of him. He couldn't let her get hurt by putting him first. He knew she'd try and he had to put a stop to it. He jerked as far away from her examining hands as he could. Fighting another wince when he knocked himself over in the process. How ridiculous.

He struggled to right himself while Molly adverted her eyes, trying to not to step on his pride. He sighed frustrated and gave up for the time being. That had not gone as planned. Instead she had to help him sit up, her hands gentle as she did so.

It wasn't that he didn't trust her. He'd trusted her with his life and she hadn't let him down. Which was why he couldn't let her down now. He had to keep her safe. However difficult that would prove to be in these circumstances.

When had he become so sentimental about Molly Hooper? It wasn't just her though and it was more than just John as well. He'd risked everything for Lestrade, John Watson and Mrs. Hudson. A few years ago, the idea would have seemed preposterous. Mycroft would have found amusement in Sherlock and his Goldfish. They were more than that now. Much more than just entertainment. Something to ease the boredom that constantly clawed at him. He..cared about them. Which is why it had to stop. He'd already endangered them all more than once and now Molly was trapped here with him. 

It was Molly who pulled him out of his thoughts. "Sherlock. Look at me. We'll get out of here. Someone will come for us." 

"No." Sherlock said quietly. "They're all busy with their own lives."


	5. Lestrade Observes

221b Baker street was being used as a hub of sorts for the search. Lestrade watched Mycroft's men rush in and out of the flat. If Mrs. Hudson were here she'd be making tea and biscuits, playing the housekeeper role no matter how many times she insisted that she was in fact just their landlady. It was best he assured himself, that she hadn't been told. There was nothing she could do but worry. 

As for Sherlock, he'd resent the presence of all the people in his flat, like he had during the drugs busts. This time they weren't trying to torment him though, Greg Lestrade would get no glee out of this. Sherlock was in serious danger this time and so was Molly Hooper. 

Lestrade would never admit it but he rather liked Sherlock with all his deductions and insults. The Yard would've been lost without him. Even when the Scotland Yard's name had been drug through the mud after the Fall, Lestrade had known deep down that they still needed Sherlock. 

Lestrade hadn't needed to see the man's name officially cleared, he'd seen him work. Sherlock just knew things. The idea of losing him again, for good this time, sent a chill down his spine that he thought had been toughened by the many cases he'd seen. But no, this was different. This was Sherlock. 

\-------------------

John was pacing restlessly as he called Mary to tell her not to expect him home anytime soon. He'd explained the best he could without breaking down. Mary had been silent the whole time. Before ending the call he heard her ask to speak to Lestrade.

Handing the phone over, John went back to his pacing, not listening but hearing all the same, Lestrade assuring his wife that he would indeed take care of John. John's temper was beginning to get the better of him. Sherlock had been gone too long. Who knew what had happened to him, what was happening to him, maybe at this very moment. 

John looked at his cup of tea before throwing it at the wall behind Mycroft's head. Mycroft, momentarily caught off guard, looked over at John with a tenderness he hadn't seen in the Iceman's expression before and said quietly. "We all want him home safe John but losing your temper isn't going to help him." 

John sighed and sat back down in his chair. What would help him then?


	6. Sherlock Deals

Sherlock hushed Molly as the door opened. Bromide strode in like he had all the time in the world. Molly instantly disliked the man.

"Oh, I see. You've grown quiet now that you've got one of your pets. I must say Sherlock, she is rather fetching. It's a wonder you haven't taken advantage of her feelings for you in more was than you already have. Miss Molly Hooper here jumped at the chance to come help dear Sherlock. But then again, you don't like to be touched do you?" Bromide shook his head in false sympathy. "I suppose we'll have to change that won't we? "

"Wha..a..t do you mean?" Molly said, trying to fight the nervous stutter.

"Oh Molly darling, you're going to get a chance to do something you've only dreamed about. You get to be Sherlock's first. Unless of course you think you can't handle the job. You know what? I think I'll introduce you to your other option."

A woman entered the room. There was an air about her that Molly didn't like. While Molly was nowhere as perceptive as Sherlock, even she could see the damage this woman could do to him.

"You see, if you decide you'd rather not make an acquaintance with your love here, my friend here will do the honors for you. Either way before the night ends, Holmes my boy, you'll be The Virgin no longer."

Molly knew Sherlock well enough to know that neither option appealed to him. He'd been quiet the whole time, perhaps lost in his mind palace despite all the noise.

"Molly." He said calmly. "You don't have to do this, I can handle this, I've dealt with worse."


End file.
